The Agent & The Lawyers
by AVeryMerryUnbirthdayToMe
Summary: When Harvey Specter's life is at risk, Natasha Romanov is forced to go undercover as a new associate to protect him. Being a fake lawyer is harder than people expect, especially when she's producing lie after lie & The Avengers are constantly talking to her through an earpiece. This is where things start to get complicated...
1. And it begins!

**Authors note: Hey! I've started a new story, and I saw there were no crossovers for Suits & the Avengers, so I decided to create one! Reviews inspire me to write, so you know what to do ;) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Natasha adjusted her dress, critically eyeing her appearance in the long mirror. A plain (and in her opinion 'ugly') dress clinged to her hour glass frame, while a black pair of stilettos added height. She pulled the fabric this way and that, until she was comfortable with its appearance. Then her manicured fingers adjusted the brown wig attached to her head. It covered her fiery locks; there was no way she was going to dye her hair for a mission. She didn't care if Fury even ordered her to, there was no way any dye was touching her head. She was keeping it red.

"Miss Romanov, your taxi is here." The British voice echoed as Jarvis interrupted her last minute perfecting. Deciding that her appearance was as good as it was going to get (especially in _that _dress), she inserted a minute earpiece into her right ear. With a deep breath, Natasha gripped her handbag as she left her oh so familiar room in Stark Tower.

* * *

><p>"Jessica," Harvey complained in a low voice, "there's enough Associates as it is, why on earth are you hiring <em>another?"<em>

The woman replied with a somewhat sweet lipstick smile, fake to cover up her general annoyance. "Because between you and Louis, the Associates are crumbling. Im suprised that non have them have keeled over, especially _your puppy._" She explained as if he were a child, sarcastic and patronising, "... and because I said so." She added, toying with him.

Harvey knew what the woman was doing. He mulled over making a big deal about it, but ultimately decided against it. After all, Jessica was his boss; she could fire him, and it was clear that no amount of sleazy charm would change her mind. With a deliberately loud sigh of protest mixed with defeat, he grimaced. With all the associates running around, he was sure Jessica was trying to make him claustrophobic.

He gave up his argument as a lost cause, and Jessica smiled to herself, knowing she had won.

She watched, eagle eyed as her employee smoothly exited her office with minimal fuss. Normally, she would have expected Harvey to put up more of a fight, but she was really glad he hadn't. The man was stubborn, and if he knew the truth behind her 'hiring' a new 'associate', then he would be completely unreasonable.

* * *

><p><em>*flashback (two weeks earlier)*<em>

_"I don't think you understand, Miss Pearson. We are in no way 'bodyguards'. I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere for help with your... 'problem'."_

_Beneath her calm facade, Jessica fought the urge to slam the phone down on the man. Maintaining an air of coolness, instead she replied confidently, "No, I don't think __you__ understand, Director Fury. Harvey Specter is one of the most influential lawyers in New York, and with that he made very powerful enemies. If the threats I have received concerning him, I don't think he will still be alive by the end of the month. You're our only option."_

_"Like I said, we aren't-"_

_"Need I remind you of the times Pearson Hardman has represented your agents over the years. I believe you owe me."_

_Fury swore silently. Damn lawyers! He had just been involuntarily backed into a corner, and as far as he could see, there was no way out. The woman had guts the pull a stunt like that, especially on him._

_With a resignated sigh, Fury finally responded._

_"Okay, we will send an agent over."_

_"Only one?" Jessica repeated doubtfully._

_"Trust me; this agent will be enough."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>The world whizzed by, but Natasha remained oblivious as she sat in the back of a taxi. She reached into her bag, and retrieved a pale folder. It contained key information she needed for the mission, but overall wasn't <em>that <em>helpful.

They had no idea who was sending the threats. There were over 100 possible suspects, and that was once they had narrowed it down. Some of them were bad news; some were involved in certain gangs, and others had big reputations in the criminal world. And all of them were suspects... at least, until someone actually makes an attempt to kill Specter. That could take weeks, months even!

Subconsciously tapping her earpiece and the only remaining connection she had to 'Natasha Romanov', she returned the folder to her bag just as the taxi pulled up outside a shiny building.

"Here you go! Pearsons & Hardmans, Miss...?"

The redhead gave the driver a small smile, "Rushman. Natalie Rushman."


	2. First impressions

**Authors note: **Hi! I don't own either programme, and there are several swears in the chapter. Apart from that, enjoy!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Sunlight glanced off the looming structure, a shrine of light in the city. Men and woman alike were dressed in beige, black &amp; other boring colours, going about their daily business. Stern faces entered the building, along with a semi cheerful face that seemed out of place. The man ran his fingers through is hair, the bike helmet having previously messed it up. With a hop and a skip, he fairly flew up the stairs, a fountain of youth and innocence amongst the living dead.<p>

Inside the building, a pretty redhead barely flinched as voice unexpectedly entered her head. No one noticed the slight sudden movement, but she internally scolded herself for being caught off guard.

_"Microphones, earpiece, trackers, security cameras... everything's up and running!" _The voice was entirely too cheerful for it to be half eight in the morning. It could only be recognised as Clint.

_"Tell her I'm here too!" _An attention seeking voice echoed in the background. It sounded like it belonged to a five year old, and Natasha assumed that Tony was obviously there too.

Childish, distracting, annoying Tony.

_"I have the popcorn!"_ Something russled, making her frown. Tony didn't need to be there. Actually, he _shouldn't _be there; it was a classified mission. No doubt Clint must have said something. It was best to assume that the other Avengers knew of her whereabouts as well. She gave a miniscule frown, taking a moment to smoothly sidestep around a corner, finding a place where she had at least a little privacy.

"Why are _you _here, Tony?" She muttered discreetly, as though she was practising some ventriloquism. She cautiously glanced around again, pleased to find that she was still alone. The last thing she wanted was to give the impression that she was crazy; people didn't normally talk to themselves, and she was pretty sure that was what it looked like she was doing.

"_Just trying to be helpful..."_

_"Totally..." _Clint smirked, humour in his voice.

There was a disbelieving pause before Tony spoke again,_"Fine! Pepper wouldn't let me in my lab, I had finished all the seasons of 'Real Housewives of Pretty-Much-Everywhere', and I need to get my entertainment from somewhere! Did I mention I brought popcorn?"_

_"I can't believe you brought __Popcorn__..."_ Clint replied, yet Natasha was sure he was probably hogging the entire bowl,_ "I wish I had thought of that."_

_"I even brought Hersheys chocolate!"_

_"Can we order Pizza or -"_

"Shut up." Natasha interrupted the two _boys_, her tone low and threatening. The conversation ceased much to her satisfaction. In case they had forgotten, she had a job to do.

_"Alright, take the first turn on your left, past the office cubicles and carry on going. Specters office should be at the end." _Clint instructed, attempting to return to Natasha' s good side without annoying his partner any further.

But it was hard for Clint to remain professional when Tony was firing popcorn at his head.

* * *

><p>Donna tapped away at the keyboard, lost in the world of being a receptionist (or more accurately, the world of being Harvey Specters keeper). A copper strand of hair fell in front of her eyes, which she absentmindedly brushes behind her ear, still completely engrossed by the computer screen. So engrossed, she didn't notice the approaching woman.<p>

"Excuse me?"

The voice scarcely startled her, instead it brought her abruptly back to reality. Donna glanced upwards, half annoyed with her fingers suspended midway through typing. The glance suddenly evolved with curiosity and transformed into a frown. She quickly scanned the woman, suprised to find that she could not match a name to the face.

The mystery woman shifted uncomfortably, and awkwardly cleared her throat. Donna jumped, suddenly realising that maybe she had been staring for just a little too long.

"Ah, yes! I... how can I help you?" She plastered a fake smile on her face, hoping she didn't come across as strange; the woman could be anyone.

"I'm here to meet Harvey Specter."

Donna gestured for her to supply more information. Many people wanted to see Harvey, and she didn't let just anyone in. Also, she wanted to know what this woman wanted with her boss. Some would call it being Nosey; Donna preferred the term 'research'.

"I'm a new associate,"The woman elaborated much to Donna' s interest, "Natalie Rushman."

Smiling somewhat victoriously, she finally had a name. A name she could later google. With a sense of achievement, Donna pressed the button on the intercom.

"Harvey, a Natalie Rushman is here to see you."

"Send her through," the voice replied.

Had Donna been more observant, she would have noticed the strange look 'Natalie' gave the nearest security camera in the corner of the ceiling. She would have noticed something strange. Something off. But no, Donna was too preoccupied with 'googling' the new puppy.

* * *

><p>Clint and Tony watched the entire sequence through the nearest security camera in the corner of the ceiling. It was an unspoken mutual agreement when they watched Natasha enter the door and leave the screen: there was something about the receptionist.<p>

"She seems..." Clint trailed off and gestured for a word, not sure how to sum up what he had just seen.

"Like a nosey bitch?" Tony supplied, half jokingly but somewhat helpfully.

"That wasn't the word I was looking for, but yeah... something like that." Clint agreed, still focused on the video screen," if she gets suspicious then she might cause us trouble."

Both men focused on the ginger woman, an unnerving feeling settling in the pit of their stomachs.

* * *

><p>Natasha gracefully entered the office. She was a little taken aback.<p>

The office was made almost entirely from glass.

She almost laughed bitterly. The man wasn't doing himself any favours. He was a moving target for God's sake! Glass wasn't going to save him from bullets. It wouldn't hide him or protect him. If anything, it made him more vulnerable (not that he was aware of it).

Idiot.

Surveying the poorly designed room, Natasha' s piercing blue eyes finally rested on the two 'suits'. She offered a respectful smile, but avoided locking eyes with the woman, who she had met when she was being briefed about the mission.

"Ah, Natalie Rushman, Harvey Spector," Jessica introduced the pair, but it was obvious the man could care less. Natasha already knew about the man. She probably knew more about him than he knew about himself; Tony proved to be very helpful when she needed to research people.

"Are we done here?" The lawyer turned to Jessica, making it clear that he thought there were better things that needed his attention. She gave him a patient smile, which could have also been a warning. It reminded Natasha of someone. A certain loudmouth, genius billionaire.

If Harvey was anything like Tony, it was going to be a decidedly long first day.


End file.
